Tentation
by Lynariae
Summary: [BTS - JiKook] L'un comme l'autre, ils savaient qu'ils ne devraient pas faire cela et pourtant, l'interdit les attirait.
1. Tentation

L'un comme l'autre, ils savaient qu'ils ne devraient pas faire cela et pourtant, l'interdit les attirait, ils voulaient goûter une nouvelle fois au fruit défendu que représentait les lèvres de leur vis-à-vis. Elles étaient si roses, si attirantes, si appétissantes qu'ils ne pouvaient en détacher le regard. Ils avaient vaguement pu les gouter suite à deux chastes échanges mais, ils voulaient mieux les découvrir, mieux en saisir toute la saveur. Leurs visages se rapprochaient lentement jusqu'à ce que l'ainé plaque ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant que le plus jeune ne mordille doucement les lèvres contre les siennes. Il s'occupait de celle inférieur quand l'ainé entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et que leurs langues se rejoignirent timidement avant qu'elles n'entament une douce danse ensemble. La douceur émanait d'eux puis, des larmes dévalèrent leurs joues, donnant un goût salé à leur échange. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ce qu'ils faisaient, chacun étant en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre mais, leur lien était plus fort que tout. Ils ne pouvaient lutter contre ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. C'était bien trop intense et bien trop fort pour cela. L'un comme l'autre, ils savaient très bien ce qu'ils attendaient, ils voulaient un moment d'oubli dans les bras de l'autre, un moment de plaisir avec celui qui leur appartenait. Car oui, malgré leur couple respectif, ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre. Leurs regards étaient intenses, fixés sur la personne en face, la personne qui détenait bien plus de leur cœur qu'ils ne le voulaient et le devaient. Ils s'étaient séparés pour reprendre leur souffle mais leurs regards ne se quittaient pas.

\- Hyung... C'est mal ce que l'on fait...

\- C'est même malsain Kookie...

\- Mais pourtant, je ne veux pas t'éloigner de moi... J'ai besoin de ton contact.

\- Juste toi et moi sauront ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Personne d'autre ne doit savoir...

\- Oui, juste toi et moi. Nous. Ce nous qui ne devrait pas exister.


	2. Achèvement de la Lutte

Un dernier regard avant qu'ils ne cèdent d'un même accord. Peu importe les conséquences, ils avaient tout les deux besoin de ce contact dont ils rêvaient toutes les nuits depuis que leurs regards avaient changé l'un sur l'autre. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent alors qu'ils échappèrent un soupir en cœur. Sentir ainsi les lèvres de l'autre contre les siennes était juste... Magique. Ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre était bien plus puissant que ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer pour leur futur. Tant d'amour, de possessivité... Une seule envie les démangeait, un besoin presque maladif : marquer l'autre jusqu'au sang en laissant l'empreinte de ses dents dans le cou de l'autre, dans cette peau si blanche. Ils voulaient prouver au monde entier qu'ils s'appartenaient même s'ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils allaient ensemble, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre : bien trop de choses l'avaient prouvé. Ils finirent par se séparer, le besoin de respirer se manifestant alors que l'ainé posa sa main sur la nuque de son vis-à-vis et qu'ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, leurs fronts étant appuyés l'un contre l'autre.

\- Tu m'appartiens mon Kookie... Peut importe ce que peuvent en dire les autres, rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparer... Je suis à toi comme tu es à moi, mon cœur...

\- Mon JiMinnie... Je t'appartiens. Tu as marqué mon âme d'une trace indélébile, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier...

Une nouvelle fois, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent mais pour un échange plus doux cette fois-ci. Même si la tendresse était présente, ce fut leur luxure qui prit place sur la raison. La tentation avait été bien trop forte, ils avaient joué depuis bien longtemps. Ils se l'étaient déjà dit : s'ils n'étaient pas comme des frères, ils se seraient appartenus depuis longtemps. Aujourd'hui, ils ne cherchaient plus à lutter : leur relation n'avait jamais été fraternelle. Bien trop puissante et intense pour cela. Ils s'aimaient, bien plus que personne ne pourrait l'imaginer. JiMin était à JungKook, JungKook était à JiMin. Il n'y avait rien à comprendre de plus.

Leurs peaux se dénudaient peu à peu, laissant leurs mains découvrir le corps de l'autre, laissant les yeux s'imprégner de chaque parcelle. Puis, ils finirent par s'unir, oubliant tout le monde environnant, restant uniquement dans leur bulle.

\- Parce que tu es mien Kookie...

\- Et que tu es mien JiMin.

 _Pour toujours et à jamais._


	3. Dépendance

Il avait besoin de lui, c'était définitif. Il était devenu dépendant de son hyung. Il voulait sentir ses mains sur son corps, il voulait entendre sa voix gémir à son oreille, il voulait sentir ses dents perforer sa peau. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette attirance puisse aller plus loin, mais après tout, ne faut-il jamais dire jamais ? Il en avait fait les frais : il avait joué, il avait perdu. Enfin... Perdu ? Tout est relatif. A la place, il avait gagné son hyung et, pour rien au monde il ne voudrait l'oublier. Tout avait commencé avec une histoire de fraise et de chantilly entre eux. Quoi de plus tentant qu'une langue léchant sensuellement une lèvre pour récupérer un surplus de chantilly ? Quoi de plus appâtant qu'un doigt recouvert de chantilly offert à ses lèvres désireuses ? Quoi de plus bandant que le regard noir du maknae voilé par le désir ressenti à l'égard de l'un de ses ainé ? Ils avaient fixé des limites mais ils les avaient déjà toutes outrepassées. Malgré ça, ils n'avaient aucun regret. Pourtant, plus d'une fois le plus jeune avait voulu cesser cette mascarade, ouvrir les yeux de son ainé, lui montrer que leur couple n'aurait pas d'avenir mais malgré toutes ses tentatives, son ainé faisait s'effondrer toutes ses barrières en une chanson, en un baiser. Etait-il donc si faible que cela ou n'était-ce que son amour pour son hyung qui le rendait ainsi ? Il n'en savait rien et préférait l'oublier, n'obtenant pas de réponse.

\- Kookie... Arrête de te torturer les méninges... Je ne te lâcherai jamais mon cœur... Tu le sais...

\- Je sais JiMinnie... Mais...

Absolument pas désireux d'entendre un « mais », l'ainé écrasa ses lèvres sur celle de son maknae, lui coupant ainsi la parole. JungKook ne chercha pas à disserter longtemps et passa ses bras autour du cou de son vis-à-vis. A chaque baiser, il redécouvrait la saveur des lèvres de son JiMin et ses doutes s'envolaient. Il aimait son hyung, cette personne qui avait toujours veillé sur lui comme un frère, cette personne qui était aujourd'hui son amant.

\- Toutes nos barrières ont cédé les une après les autres, il devait bien y avoir une raison. Je suis à toi comme tu es à moi. J'ai inscrit ma marque dans ta peau et dans ton âme. Tu auras beau me frapper, m'insulter, me haïr, je resterai toujours et je ne te lâcherai jamais car tes yeux parlent pour toi JungKook. Ils me supplient de ne jamais t'abandonner car sans moi, tu perds tout repère ainsi que ton soleil. Je t'aime, je n'en douterai jamais. Ensemble pour toujours et même un peu plus. Toi et moi, c'est une certitude. Tu es mon cœur, ma vie. Tu es mon Kookie.


End file.
